


Foreplay

by NellieOleson



Category: Stargate SG-1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:53:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NellieOleson/pseuds/NellieOleson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commentfic: P90 foreplay icon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foreplay

Jack takes the time to think about what he's going to say. It's not something he does often but the situation demands the extra effort. He puts a hand on her shoulder. He likes to touch her. Especially when she's in uniform because it makes her just a little bit uncomfortable. "You can fire my weapon anytime, Carter."  
  
She hesitates. It's brief and he's the only one who notices. Her smile is well-hidden and he's the only one who notices that too. At least he hopes he's the only one. He really doesn't want the subject to come up later with anyone who isn't Carter. The air fills with the smell of hot brass and sulfur and he's going to be in deep shit if he keeps associating this image of her with the smell of battle. Jack turns away while she picks off her target and a large, shirtless man in suspenders catches his attention. He stares at the man long enough to clear Carter from his mind and hopes the guy doesn't think he's hitting on him. That would be bad.  
  
Carter finishes her demonstration of the awesomeness that is the P90 and the crowd is duly awed. It will take time for them to understand the weapon's full potential but that's not important now. Carter is trying to get his attention. He steps close to her because if she wanted everyone to hear what she had to say, she would have just said it when he was three feet away.  
  
Carter clears the P90 while she talks. It makes good secret-conversation covering noises. "Let's just hope your weapon works as well." She looks up at him and smiles. It's a perfectly innocent smile. All the people who don't know her as well as he does probably think he just praised her marksmanship. Fools. Not that he's much better. This isn't really the best time to get into a sexual innuendo battle with Carter.  
  
Jack clear his throat and sweeps the majority of the inappropriate thoughts from his mind. "I'll make sure you get the chance to look it over when we get back, Carter." He says the words in his best commanding officer voice and Carter flushes the tiniest bit before switching back into mission-mode. Carter is smart like that. Something fishy is going on with these Jaffa and they really need to be paying attention.  
  
Kyanto comes over and whips the crowd into a cheering frenzy. Something's up with Kyanto, Jack's sure of it. Maybe he's just a power-hungry asshole--there doesn't seem to be a shortage of those in the galaxy, but the guy just seems off.  
  
Later, though, after they settle all this Jaffa drama, he's going to get back to the really important stuff because it would be a damn shame to let all this P90 foreplay go to waste. >


End file.
